


down for the ride

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: Baekhyun’s thankful he had gone out that Saturday night.





	down for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is v cliché and written over four days and im terrible at summaries i just wanted to write bbh w/ nipple piercings tbh idk how the rest of the story happened... i was inspired after that one clip from master key, you know which one. i was fun writing xiubaek, i love them!!!! anyways, thanks to nelly and hannah for being wonderful <3 the title comes from anything by sza !

  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun’s thankful he had gone out that Saturday night, even though, at the beginning of the night he’d had some regrets. It’s not like he hated it—he’s a usual fixture in the clubs on weekend nights—it’s just that this particular night was not working out as he expected it. He had arrived with Jongdae and Chanyeol, who had promptly abandoned him for their dates on the dance floor, and Baekhyun had been left alone with his drink at the table like a loser. 

  


Baekhyun considered going to the bar for one last drink before heading home, when a man approached him.

  


“Hey, mind if I keep you company?”

  


The guy is gorgeous to the point that Baekhyun loses his tongue for the first time in his twenty-seven years of life. He has thin lips and alluring eyes, framed by dark eyeliner and speckled with blue eyeshadow, and a choker that looks all too inviting on his lithe neck. His shirt is open until his mid-torso to reveal a long expanse of milky skin that looks smooth to the touch.  
Baekhyun knew then that his night was saved.

  


“Not at all,” Baekhyun said, grinning. “I was feeling lonely, anyway.”

  


It’s late when they stumble into Baekhyun’s apartment. They had kept a safe distance from each other on the ride home, but as soon as the door is closed, the man—Minseok, he had introduced himself—is on Baekhyun, pushing him against the wall and capturing his mouth. 

  


The other thing that he’s thankful is that he didn’t have more than one drink back at the bar while he talked to Minseok, so his mind is clear when they’re out of their clothes. Well, he’s still wearing his shirt and pants, too busy admiring Minseok, who is naked in all his glory on the bed. 

  


He doesn’t look awkward or self-conscious as he crouches there, but Baekhyun wouldn’t be ashamed either, if he looked that good. He’s still wearing the choker around his neck that makes it look just a bit longer. The rest of his body is small but sturdy, with a solid rock abdomen and biceps that make Baekhyun want to be thrown around and roughened up a bit. He isn’t big, not like Baekhyun’s usual dates are—he isn’t a size queen, like Jongdae insists—but the sight of him still makes Baekhyun’s mouth go a little dry. 

  


“Hey,” Minseok jokes, “my eyes are up here.”

  


He’s watching Baekhyun under a curtain of dark hair, thin lips pulled into a sharp smile, when Baekhyun tears his eyes away from his dick. Baekhyun chuckles, thankful that the blush spreading over his face isn’t obvious in the darkness of the room.

  


“I was just admiring your legs,” Baekhyun’s quick to reply. “They look very strong. Do you exercise?”

  


Minseok laughs, high-pitched and airy, shoulders shaking with the sound. The guy has the most disarming, cutest laugh ever. It’s such a disparaging thought, given their current situation, but Baekhyun wouldn’t mind making a fool himself again just so he could hear it.

  


“You’re crazy,” Minseok tells him, and Baekhyun grins wider. “Or just very shameless.”

  


“I think both are accurate.” Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, stealing another glance at Minseok’s nether areas. “I really wouldn’t mind your legs wrapped around me, though, to see how strong they are. Just throwing that out there.”

  


“And out there it will stay,” Minseok quips. “I think these should come off.” Minseok plucks at Baekhyun’s leather pants, then at his shirt. “And this, too.”

  


Baekhyun takes off his shirt, and the sound Minseok makes—surprised and pleased—has him laughing. In the dim light coming from the window, two barbells glint in Baekhyun’s nipples. There’s a spike of arousal in Baekhyun’s gut at the way Minseok’s eyes have gone darker, his smile a little crooked, as he fixates on his discovery.

  


“I really like this,” Minseok murmurs, edging closer. “It suits you.”

  


“Thanks.” Baekhyun licks his lips. “They get very sensitive sometimes, and wearing a shirt to work can be a pain in the ass, but I would never let go of them.” 

  


Minseok flicks one of Baekhyun’s nipples between his forefinger and thumb, and Baekhyun muffles a groan at the back of his throat. Minseok’s hand traces his sternum, then his pelvis, until his fingers curl over the hem of his pants, pushing them down himself.

  


“Eager, aren’t ya?” Baekhyun jokes, unzipping his pants. “We have all night, baby.”

  


“Don’t call me that,” Minseok reproaches, but there’s laughter at the edges of his voice. “It’s cheesy.”

  


Baekhyun’s chest feels a little funny at the sound of Minseok’s laugh. He realizes then that he’s stuck; his pants are too damn tight—as Chanyeol had warned him when he bought them—and it takes more than some forceful squirming to get off them. Minseok is laughing openly at him now, and Baekhyun would be afraid that the mood has been ruined for good, if it wasn’t so damn funny to him, too. And well, he had considered making a fool of himself to have Minseok laughing again—he just didn’t take into account how easy it was for him to do just that.

  


“I’m never wearing these stupid pants again,” Baekhyun grunts, once he’s tossed them aside. “My friend told me they were too tight.”

  


“You look great in them,” Minseok says. “It would be a shame.”

  


“Thanks, though it was a mood-killer,” Baekhyun laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Now, can we move past that and forget it ever happened?”

  


Minseok chuckles, and indulges him by crawling closer to kiss him, slowly and deeply, effectively ending all of Baekhyun’s previous fears. Minseok takes him in his hand, stroking him lazily, and stealing his moans with every kiss. Then, he pulls back until his face hovers above his crotch, and keeping his gaze on Baekhyun, he gives his dick a few kittenish licks before he takes him into his mouth. 

  


Baekhyun feels like he’s died and gone to heaven. 

  


He isn’t big by any means. Minseok takes him easily, gluing his tongue to the underside as he bobs down, and moaning as if he enjoyed the weight of Baekhyun’s dick in his mouth. Baekhyun chokes out a moan when Minseok’s throat constricts around him, nose pressed to Baekhyun’s navel, fighting against thrusting forward into the tight heat or squeezing Minseok with his legs. He doesn’t have to do so for long, though, because Minseok’s fingers sink into his inner thighs to keep him spread, his gaze a dark, silent command that sends a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine.

  


Baekhyun pulls on Minseok’s hair to signal him he’s close. He doesn’t want to come yet, not when he still doesn’t have Minseok inside or him inside of Minseok. His dick falls out of Minseok’s mouth, and after a deep breath, Minseok goes straight for Baekhyun’s mouth, slipping his tongue between his willing mouth. Minseok’s lips are slick and swollen, and Baekhyun tastes himself on his tongue when he sucks on it, but he doesn’t mind. 

  


All he wants is Minseok close to him. 

  


He brings Minseok close with arms around him, his wet dick sliding against Minseok's as their hips align. Minseok mouths at his neck, then sucks marks into his collarbones, leaving a trail of rosy blemishes down his chest until his tongue swirls over his nipples. He pulls at them with his teeth, only to lave over them with his tongue afterwards, a routine that has Baekhyun hissing with oversensitivity.

  


“Where’s the lube?” Minseok asks, hoarse. 

  


The sound of his voice with the added gravel to it has Baekhyun’s dick twitching. Minseok raises an eyebrow, demanding, and that’s all it takes for Baekhyun to scramble to his hands and knees looking for the lube in his nightstand. He lets out a little triumphant noise when he finds it, brandishing it in front of Minseok, and there’s that little laugh again that fills Baekhyun with satisfaction.

  


He’s about to ask how they’re going to go about this, when Minseok opens the cap, squirts some of the liquid onto his fingers, and reaches behind himself. Baekhyun follows the moment Minseok inserts the first finger with bated breath; his upper lip contorts, then he relaxes with an exhale, sucking on his bottom lip before he adds another finger. His arm starts moving with more speed, brows pinched with concentration and short moans spilling from his mouth, and the sight steels the breath right from Baekhyun’s lungs.

  


“Can I help you?” Baekhyun blurts out. 

  


Minseok lets out a deep sigh, opening his eyes slowly, and Baekhyun gulps at the lust swimming within them. He pulls his fingers out with a gasp, and moves over so he can straddle Baekhyun again.

  


“Be my guest,” Minseok whispers against his mouth, pressing the bottle into Baekhyun’s hand. 

  


Baekhyun’s quick to get to work. He lathers his fingers with lube, and reaches down between Minseok’s legs until he’s circling his entrance with teasing movements. He takes in the hitch in Minseok’s breath when he enters him with one finger, watching out for any discomfort, but he finds none. With two fingers in, Minseok’s lashes flutter close, his small hands perched on each of Baekhyun’s shoulders, spilling moans and praises right into Baekhyun’s ears, the base of his neck hollowing in and out with each breath under his choker. 

  


A bead of precome is smeared on the pale skin of Baekhyun’s abdomen where Minseok’s dick rests, more pooling on the slit, and his mouth goes dry with the need to lick it clean.

  


“You can use more fingers than that, you know,” Minseok says. “Hell, your whole hand if you want. I’m not going to break.”

  


Baekhyun laughs at the obvious grumpiness in his tone. He files the thought of fisting for later, but stops the thought dead on its tracks. He hasn’t had this much fun with a one-night stand in a while, and there’s _something_ about Minseok that keeps pulling him in, but experience has taught him that this will be very much over in the morning. 

  


It’s not like he’s grieving over it. Right now, he has a very naked, delectable man above him, waiting for him to finger him open, and he’s going to enjoy every second of it.

  


A third finger earns him a loud moan that makes him tremble inside. Minseok gets used to the new stretch in no time, bucking his hips to the rhythm Baekhyun has set to get more of it. Baekhyun jumps when Minseok dips to play with his pierced nipples again, pulling on them just the slightest for it to border on both pleasurable and painful. He’s hard against his belly, and Minseok moaning against his chest while he fingers him isn’t helping much.

  


Suddenly, Minseok moves away, and Baekhyun’s hand drops. There’s the immediate panic that he’s hurt Minseok, but Minseok does a little frustrated noise, and grabs his nape to capture his mouth in a rough kiss.

  


“I would love to fuck you into the mattress,” Minseok says, “but I really wanna ride you tonight.”

  


He punctuates this with a bite to Baekhyun’s lower lip, and it sets Baekhyun’s insides ablaze. 

  


Minseok wastes no time in positioning above Baekhyun, holding his dick as he lowers himself onto it. He goes down slowly at first, but then dives the rest of the way, and Baekhyun’s warning dies in his mouth before it began to form.

  


A beat passes as Minseok adjusts himself, then he leans forward, and slams back down with force. He begins a fast pace, bouncing up and down while letting out these tiny high-pitched sounds that drive Baekhyun crazy. Minseok starts gyrating his hips and grinding down in intervals, as he tries to catch his breath, and Baekhyun plunges forward to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth so they lap at each other while Minseok picks up his pace. Baekhyun slides hot hands over Minseok’s back to his round ass, and gets slapped away with a playful look.

  


“Let me do it,” Minseok pants. “I’m on top for a reason.”

  


Baekhyun huffs a laugh, but retreats his hands to Minseok’s thighs. Minseok goes up and slams down again, the sound of flesh on flesh louder than his own moans in the room. There’s a sheen of sweat running over their bodies that makes the slide even better, and Baekhyun loves running his hands over Minseok’s body like this. A blush extends from his face to his neck, stopping right under the choker makes him all too enticing.

  


Minseok leaves his hold on Baekhyun’s shoulders in favour of flicking his piercings again, taking Baekhyun off guard with a loud groan. It makes his hips stutter and thrust up, and the sheer pleasure that takes over Minseok’s features almost tips him over the edge. 

  


“Someone really liked the piercings,” Baekhyun pants, and Minseok giggles, bites his neck in response. 

  


Baekhyun thrusts upwards again, small but fast, and this time Minseok whimpers louder. His breaths are coming in faster than before, and Baekhyun takes that moment to flip them over so he’s on top. Minseok’s shock comes out in a little gasp, but Baekhyun is quick to push back in, swallowing Minseok’s moan with a kiss. He thrusts hard and fast, bending over Minseok to suck on his nipple, pinching the other with one hand, and stroking him in time with his own thrusts with his other hand. 

  


With a shout, Minseok spurts over Baekhyun’s hand, clenching hard so Baekhyun follows suit, pulling out and stroking himself once, twice, until he comes on Minseok’s abdomen, the muscles still spasming with his orgasm. They lie there, chests rising and falling as they recover their breaths. Then, they turn to look at each other and laugh breathlessly. 

  


Minseok shifts closer so they can kiss, but this is different; it lacks the haste and franticness from earlier, but it’s still deliberate and passionate, and Baekhyun loves it all the same. Minseok looks as beautiful as he did when they started, with his makeup smeared over his eyes and his hair a mess, a sheen of sweat making his skin glow. He drapes a hand on the small curve of Minseok’s waist, slipping a leg between both of Minseok’s, and follows his lead.

  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of the shower running. He’s disoriented for a moment, used to waking up in someone else’s bed in the weekends, until he realizes that he’s in his own bed for a change. It’s then that the events from the previous night come back to him like a blow to the head.  


  


Minseok. 

  


He didn’t take Minseok as the type to stay over, but Baekhyun isn’t the type to judge either. The guy did seem to like being squeaky clean, after all. They had done it a couple of times more, and he had insisted they cleaned up after each time, giving Baekhyun an appalling look after he proposed they just went to sleep when exhaustion won them over.

  


Baekhyun chuckles to himself at the memory as he pads to his kitchen to put on the electric kettle, and two loaves of bread in the toaster. Mongryong, his corgi, nuzzles his leg, yipping at him for attention.

  


“Hi there, buddy,” Baekhyun says, stroking his dog’s head. “Hope we didn’t make too much noise last night.”

  


“Are you talking to your dog?”

  


Baekhyun jumps at the sound of Minseok’s voice. He’s standing in the entryway to the kitchen, barefaced and fringe wet over his forehead, but he looks as breathtaking as the night before. 

  


“Yeah, he likes to listen to me,” Baekhyun answers, buttering a toast and leaving it on a plate. “My friend Jongdae says I talk too much, and if I didn’t have Mongryong—that’s my dog’s name—I would start talking to the walls.” 

  


At the sight of food, Minseok lets out that little high-pitched sound that Baekhyun has started to associate with him. “Poor Mongryong,” Minseok teases, taking a bite of a toast. “He doesn’t have any choice but to listen to you chatter on.”

  


Baekhyun laughs, and finds that he’s comfortable with their banter. He’s never been awkward after one-night stands. He’s fairly used to them, to the sneaking out after sex or the stilted goodbyes in the morning. But for some reason, he holds this tiny hope that Minseok will stay, if only for breakfast.

  


“He doesn’t even understand what I’m saying and never replies to me,” Baekhyun mock-laments. “Want some tea? I don’t have coffee, though. It’s disgusting.”

  


Minseok shoots him a surprised look, eyebrows raised to his hairline. Baekhyun laughs again. “You hate coffee?!” Minseok asks, appalled. “And here I thought you were cool.”

  


“Coffee tastes like poison to me,” Baekhyun says, scrunching his nose. “But tea is great, and it’s way healthier for you than coffee is.”

  


“You sound like my manager,” Minseok says with a chuckle. “He’s been trying to get me to stop drinking coffee for years, and he still hasn’t convinced me.”

  


Baekhyun’s about to ask whether that’s his manager from his job, but decides against it. It’s not his business, anyway.

  


“I have many flavours to pick from.” He grins while holding a colorful tin of assorted tea flavours. “I’m sure you’ll find one you like here.”

  


“I have to go,” Minseok says. Baekhyun doesn’t want to read too much into it, but he can tell a hint of apology in his voice and the pull of his mouth. “But thanks for the toast, and well, I had a lot of fun last night.”

  


“Me too,” Baekhyun hurries to say, trying not to feel embarrassed at his own earnestness. “I had a great time.”

  


_Can we do this again_ , is at the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy to just push out the words, but too many things hold Baekhyun back. It’s just a one-night stand. They’re two strangers who spent the night together, and Baekhyun isn’t supposed to cross that line.

  


Minseok walks to the door, and Baekhyun deflates.

  


“Do you mind that I borrowed one of your shirts?” Minseok asks, sheepish. “I didn’t want to wear mine from last night.”

  


There’s that funny feeling in Baekhyun’s chest again. The shirt is a bit loose on Minseok’s smaller frame, and even though it’s an old one that Baekhyun mostly wears to the gym, he looks amazing in it. Baekhyun has the sudden desire to know how Minseok would look in all of his shirts, but he pops that bubble before it can grow any bigger.

  


“It’s alright.” Baekhyun tries for nonchalance with a laugh, but he’s jittery all over. “You can keep it if you want.” He flaps his hands at his sides, not knowing what to do with them. “Sorry for being a coffee anti, you could’ve taken some for the road.”

  


“Don’t worry,” Minseok assures him. “I’ll forgive you because I laughed at you when you got stuck in your pants.”

  


“Yeah, that was embarrassing,” Baekhyun laughs, rubbing his neck. “Please don’t post about it on Pann or something. I have an image to keep.”

  


Minseok’s ebullient laugh is all Baekhyun needs to forget about his embarrassment. “Your secret’s safe with me,” he promises. “Although, I can’t say I won’t tell my manager about it.”

  


_He must be close with his manager,_ Baekhyun surmises, although he’s never heard someone mention their manager so much in a conversation before.

  


“Just keep the nice details,” Baekhyun suggests. “Like how good-looking I am.”

  


Minseok stares at him from under his lashes, wearing a mysterious little smile. Baekhyun forgets whatever he had on his mind, even the present urgency to ask Minseok to stay, as he stares back at Minseok in silence.

  


“I’ll think about it,” Minseok tells him. Then, he leans forward and kisses Baekhyun on the cheek. “Bye, Baekhyun.” 

  


Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he stands there, touching the place where Minseok kissed him with his fingertips. Mongryong yaps at him, scratching at his legs to get his attention, confused by his stillness. All he knows is that, by the time he goes back to the kitchen, his breakfast for two has gone cold on the table.

  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


“How did Saturday night go?” Jongdae asks on the phone on Monday morning. “How did it feel like to bang a famous person?”  


  


“Who?” Baekhyun’s tired after staying up playing League the night before, and the last thing he needs this early is Jongdae being a cryptic asshole. “Did Chanyeol hook up with someone famous?”

  


“I mean _you_ , idiot,” Jongdae says wearily, like he had expected Baekhyun to be dense. “Chanyeol and I made a bet that you didn’t know who the guy was and apparently I’m going to win.”

  


“Are you talking about Minseok?” Baekhyun asks, scratching the back of his head. “He was just a normal guy, Jongdae.”

  


“Duh, it’s Kim Minseok!” Jongdae says on the other end. “He’s everywhere, Baekhyun, how can you not know him?”

  


“What are you talking about,” Baekhyun laughs, because this conversation feels surreal for this early in the morning. “Hold on, I have to get down.”

  


The doors of the car open and bodies spill into the station. As the crowd disperses, Baekhyun is face to face with Minseok, only this time, he’s bigger and more gorgeous than he remembers him. He’s looking back at Baekhyun from an ad covering the entire wall of the station, clad in a black suit and hair combed away from his face, the heavy makeup on his eyes lending him the same mysterious, alluring aura from that night. Baekhyun’s sure this ad is new because it can’t be that he’s walked past it and missed it before.

  


“Holy fuck,” he mutters into the phone, “Jongdae, oh my god.”

  


“You saw it, didn’t you?” Jongdae cackles. “I’m gonna call Chanyeol now because that bastard owes me money.”

  


People push past him, but Baekhyun stays rooted to that spot, laughing incredulously to himself. What’s his luck that he slept with a famous model and only gets to find out now? He starts walking when people give him odd looks, but the smile on his face doesn’t fade even after he leaves the station.

  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


On a Wednesday after work, Baekhyun decides to pay a visit to the gym. It’s been long overdue, and the guilt of paying the fee despite always skipping had kept on mounting.  


  


He had turned over his entire room looking for his training gloves, and it’s when he’s crouched under his bed rummaging through the crap accumulated there, that he finds a wallet next to an abandoned sock. The leather is expensive, smooth and firm to the touch, and he doesn’t know whose it is or why it is there at all. That is, until he takes a peek inside, and his jaw drops in shock at the name incised on all the cards. 

  


It’s Minseok’s wallet. 

  


A bubble of hope surges in his chest at the prospect of seeing him again, but it dies as soon as he realizes he has no way of contacting him. Minseok’s likely blocked all the cards by now, and with how rich and famous he is, Baekhyun’s certain he can get another Gucci wallet in a matter of seconds. 

  


While he’s at the gym, Baekhyun forces all thoughts about Minseok out of his head, less he drops a weight on his foot for being distracted, but he’s unsuccessful on the walk back home. A new Armani ad sits atop a building near his apartment, fresh and clean, that makes Minseok’s small frame look imposing in a tailored suit. Baekhyun watches the feline eyes, expecting them to disappear into crescents, flanked by crinkles at the corners, like they do when Minseok’s smiles. 

  


Baekhyun keeps on walking.

  


It’s when he’s making himself dinner that he caves in. A quick Google search tells him Minseok is two years older than him, on the cusp of twenty-nine, even though he looks as young as twenty-three. He’s the youngest person to ever walk the Seoul Fashion Week runway at fifteen, and since then, he’s been in countless fashion deals and magazine covers. He’s been to a good few variety shows—none of which Baekhyun frequently watches—and even ventured into film a couple of years ago, which earned him favourable reviews.

  


Baekhyun puts his phone down when he gets to the Personal Life section of the Wikipedia page, just in time for the beep of the rice cooker, demanding his attention.

  


  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


“I got you something that’s going to cheer you up,” Chanyeol announces on a Friday afternoon.  


  


Baekhyun’s having his lunch at the café across the office, and doesn’t take too kindly to an excited Chanyeol interrupting his break. 

  


“You know I get gastritis if I get too excited when I’m eating,” Baekhyun says. “Why aren’t you having your break with Kyungsoo?” 

  


“He’s eating with his office mates,” Chanyeol responds, pouting like a dejected puppy. He cheers up instantly when he slips Baekhyun a piece of paper over the table. “Here.”

  


Baekhyun sends him a suspicious look before he unfolds it. There’s a phone number and an address in Apgujeong scribbled in Chanyeol’s childlike penmanship. 

  


“What’s this?” Baekhyun asks. 

  


“It’s Kim Minseok’s agency,” Chanyeol answers, grinning. “You can call them and tell them you’ve been moping ever since you banged him two weeks ago and he hasn’t called you back.”

  


“I’m not moping, you dick,” Baekhyun counters, leaving the paper aside and picking up his sandwich. “I’m fine, and I’ve completely forgotten about Minseok.”

  


Baekhyun had, in fact, not forgotten about Minseok. Mostly, because he had kept the wallet in his nightstand after he found it, and he would look at it from time to time, until he decided it was better to put it away in his drawer. 

  


“I’m just kidding,” Chanyeol says, laughing. “But I’m mad you made me lose that bet.”

  


“It’s your fault for going along with Jongdae’s stupid bets.” Baekhyun shrugs, taking a bite of his sandwich. “You know I don’t keep up with celebrities, too.”

  


“Only you wouldn’t know who he was.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “In like, all of South Korea, and maybe even North Korea, too.”

  


“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, around a mouthful of food. “Can you go now and let me eat my sandwich in peace? Don’t you have Kyungsoo to blow at the copy machine or something?”

  


In an instant, Chanyeol turns beet red, covering his face with his huge hands. “That happened one time and we hadn’t gone all the wa—”

  


“Stop right there, I don’t want a recount,” Baekhyun cuts in. “Kyungsoo still had his pants around his ankles so I didn’t care much for specifics.”

  


“I hope you get gastritis anyway,” Chanyeol tells him, with no heat. “You should consider calling that number. Who knows, maybe he remembers you.”

  


Baekhyun takes a draught of his soda, and chooses not to comment on how he had thought about that before Chanyeol even brought it up. It’s a silly hope that he should quench soon, because it’s obviously not going to work out.

  


“I’ll think about it,” he lies, with a reassuring smile.

  


When he returns home that afternoon, an expensive car with tinted windows is parked outside his apartment complex. He doesn’t live in a bad neighbourhood, but he’s sure none of his neighbours own that kind of car. 

  


A man steps out of the passenger seat in shades and a cap low over his face, but Baekhyun would recognize Minseok anywhere. With his heart at his throat, he gives a tentative wave, and the shy smile he gets in return is what prompts him to cross the distance in a few strides.

  


“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you again,” Baekhyun greets. “What are you doing here?”

  


“Uh, I left my wallet here last time,” Minseok explains, and that smile Baekhyun has seen on pictures on the internet is nothing compared to the real thing right now. “I was wondering if you had it?”

  


“Sure,” Baekhyun says, and he’s pleased when Minseok follows him into the building. 

  


He leaves Minseok in his foyer to get the wallet in his room. When he comes back, Minseok is looking around, balancing himself on the heels of his shoes, like a little kid on a stranger’s home. 

  


Minseok looks on in surprise at Baekhyun’s laughter.

  


“Here it is.” Baekhyun hands him the wallet. “Everything’s inside, just like you left it.”

  


“Thanks,” Minseok mumbles. He hesitates, so Baekhyun waits. “Actually, I came here because I wanted to see you.”

  


Baekhyun’s caught off guard, and for the first time, doesn’t know what to say. “Okay?”

  


“Yeah,” Minseok says, scratching his nape. Baekhyun’s realizes, with a leap of his heart, that Minseok’s embarrassed, and it jumps higher at his laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m really not good at this. But I was wondering if you wanted to… maybe grab a bite this weekend or… something.”

  


Minseok waits, mouth parted and eyes riveted on Baekhyun. But Baekhyun can’t quite believe what’s just happened. 

  


“You’re asking me out?” he asks in a whisper. “Me? Little old me?”

  


Minseok rolls his eyes, and that’s enough to pull Baekhyun out of his shock. “Yes, I am? That’s what I just said?”

  


Baekhyun laughs with disbelief, shaking his head at himself. It’s not only the relief that he wasn’t the only one pining for a one-night stand, but it’s even more incredible that it’s Kim Minseok of all people. The universe sure works in mysterious ways.

  


“Alright.” Baekhyun shrugs. “If you insist, I’ll let you take me out sometime.”

  


“Yah, you’re annoying.” Minseok slaps Baekhyun’s arm, giving him an impressed glare at his resulting laughter. “I’m starting to regret that invitation.”

  


“You came all the way here to ask me out, though.” He affects a pout, and Minseok visibly fights off a smile. Drawing in a breath and courage, Baekhyun asks, “What if you stay for a little bit?”

  


“I have to go now,” Minseok says, voice low and apologetic. “My manager is waiting for me in the car and he’s going to be mad if I’m late for this meeting.” He bounces on his feet again. “Uh, can you give me your number? So, you know, we can keep in touch?”

  


“Uh, sure,” Baekhyun laughs, giving Minseok his phone, “you’re new to this stuff, huh.” It’s weird, Baekhyun would’ve sworn Minseok had more experience in the dating department given his looks and status, but here he is, floundering like a college kid asking out his crush. 

  


It’s very cute, Baekhyun decides, smiling to himself.

  


“Sort of,” Minseok mumbles as he types away. “It’s been a while.”

  


It’s something in his tone that has Baekhyun reeling from prodding further. For a moment, he wishes he kept up with all the celebrity gossip like Jongdae does just to avoid another blunder like that.

  


“We’ll work out the details over text,” Minseok tells him, “but I already know where I want to take you.” 

  


The look on Minseok’s face has anticipation pooling in Baekhyun’s gut. “I can’t wait,” he replies with a smirk.

  
  
  
  
(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


“Why are you so happy today?” Chanyeol asks from his cubicle. “You’ve been smiling at your screen for an hour and I’m starting to get scared. Did you get laid? Was it with Kim Minseok?”  


  


“No and no,” Baekhyun answers, not looking away from his screen. “I did see him, but nothing happened.”

  


“Hah!” Chanyeol exclaims, rolling closer with his chair. Baekhyun considers briefly tipping him over. “But you are seeing him!” He grins with all his teeth. “Tell me all about it.”

  


“There’s nothing to tell, you nosy ass,” Baekhyun replies drily. “He asked me out to this fancy restaurant, and we’ve been texting ever since.”

  


“Ooh, that’s cool!” Chanyeol exclaims. “I gotta say, you’re no match to Im Yoona, but he sure must like you to take you out to a nice place.”

  


“Im Yoona?” Baekhyun stops typing, and turns to Chanyeol. The name rings a few bells, even though Baekhyun’s entire celebrity scope consists of girl groups and progamers. “What’s with Im Yoona and Minseok?”

  


Chanyeol gives him a roll of the eyes that Baekhyun thinks is unwarranted. “You really live under a rock, huh,” he says. “They dated for, like, five years or something. They were a pretty famous couple, and everyone thought they were going to get married, but they broke up last year.”

  


“Oh.” There’s a twist in Baekhyun’s stomach at that piece of information that he tries to ignore. “I didn’t know that.” 

  


“They’re over so you don’t have to worry,” Chanyeol reassures, patting his back. Baekhyun tries to bite his hand until it retreats. “Make sure to bring me some of that fancy food or I’ll never forgive you.”

  


“Don’t wait on it,” Baekhyun says. 

  


He waits until Chanyeol is back in his cubicle to type Minseok and Yoona in the Google search bar. There are hundreds of pictures of the couple at premiers, Minseok in suits and Yoona with glittering dresses, and candids taken by paparazzi of them walking in the streets and leaving each other’s apartments. 

  


“Don’t be dumb, Byun Baekhyun,” he murmurs to himself. “You don’t have a reason to be jealous.”

  


“What was that?” Chanyeol asks, popping his head into Baekhyun’s cubicle.

  


“Nothing,” Baekhyun answers, closing the tab and deciding to forget about broken-up famous couples.

  
  
  
  
(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


Minseok takes him to an Italian restaurant in Gangnam in his car.  


  


Before Minseok picked him up, Baekhyun had spent thirty minutes fidgeting with his hair and shirt in front of the mirror, seized by a terrible bout of pre-date nervousness he hadn’t experienced since college. In the car ride, he manages to relax himself, because now his attention is set on how ridiculously hot Minseok looks when he drives, with one hand on the wheel and giving Baekhyun a half-smile every time he turns to him in conversation. 

  


A waitress leads them to a table with a tea candle in the middle, and pours them both glasses of white wine. Minseok approves of the wine with a pleased sound that makes Baekhyun smile.

  


“This is one of my favorite places in Seoul,” Minseok comments. “I think everyone knows me already.”

  


“Everyone would know you anyway,” Baekhyun says. “You’re Kim Minseok.”

  


“You didn’t know me,” Minseok says, eyes narrowed. “Don’t play dumb with me.”

  


“In my defense I don’t keep up with celebrity gossip,” Baekhyun says, loud over Minseok’s laughter. “But now I see you’re literally everywhere. There’s an Armani ad near my gym and you look stunning.”

  


Minseok looks down with a smile, bashful. Baekhyun’s chest is flooded with unfiltered adoration. He’s so cute. “Thank you,” he responds with a shrug. “It’s just the camera work and makeup, really.”

  


“What are you saying?! You looked breathtaking in that suit!” Baekhyun exclaims. Minseok stares at him, wide-eyed, and Baekhyun backtracks, rubbing his hands over his pants. “Not like you don’t look stunning right now! You look stunning all the time, I’m sure, even in the morning that time in my apartment—”

  


“Baekhyun, you’re rambling,” Minseok cuts in, bemused. “Are you nervous?”

  


“A little,” Baekhyun admits with a laugh. “I’m just not used to this kind of atmosphere, I guess.”

  


“Is it too much?” Minseok’s voice is colored with concern. “We could go someplace else, if you want.”

  


“No, no, it’s perfect!” Baekhyun takes a swig of his drink. “I’ll shut up now. It’s fine as long as I’m with you.”

  


Minseok smiles, slow and steady, and Baekhyun’s heartbeat pumps a furious rhythm. He’s certain he’s never going to get used to how a single smile can knock the air right out of him.

  


“We can hang out at my place next time,” Minseok offers lowly. “If that makes you more comfortable.”

  


An undercurrent of something lurks in his tone, and Baekhyun can feel it in the tingle that his fingers tracing his knuckles leave behind.

  


“I’ll be looking forward to that,” Baekhyun says over the rim of his glass.

  


They talk and drink until near midnight, and by the end of their meal, Baekhyun knows he’s going home with Minseok. It was written in Minseok’s hooded gaze, flickering with the tea candle, and the promises exchanged through small touches across the table. Minseok leads him out of the restaurant with a hand on the small of his back, expectation building up hot under his skin with each tick of the clock, and hanging in the air like perfume when they sit side by side in the car.

  


“I had a great time tonight,” Minseok says, turning to him in the seat. “I’m very happy we came down here together.”

  


Baekhyun bites his bottom lip with hesitation. “I feel the same,” he says. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

  


Minseok’s smile is minute, but it sends Baekhyun’s heart skipping like a rock over a lake. With a hand on his cheek, Minseok leans forward to kiss him, fitting his lips within Baekhyun’s so it starts a slow dance that remains gentle but deliberate.

  


Minseok’s phone beeping in his pocket breaks the moment in an instant. Baekhyun laughs at his groan when he breaks away to pull his phone out of his pocket, but then, his face completely changes at what he reads on the screen. Baekhyun’s about to ask what’s wrong, and stops short at Minseok’s deep sigh, right before he puts the car on drive.

  


“Something came up,” Minseok explains. “I’ll drop you off, but we can meet another time, okay?”

  


Baekhyun nods slowly, but asks, “Is everything okay?”

  


“It’s fine,” Minseok responds, monotonous. “It’s just an old friend who needs to talk.”

  


Baekhyun hears the finality in his tone loud and clear. They don’t say much for the rest of the ride, and Minseok doesn’t kiss him goodbye before Baekhyun climbs out of the car.

  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


He doesn't hear from Minseok for the rest of the week, and somehow, Baekhyun isn’t surprised.  


  


After four days of radio silence from Minseok, Baekhyun stops expecting a call or a text. He goes to work and meets with Jongdae and Chanyeol in their lunch break. He doesn’t think about Minseok. He goes to the gym after work, plays with Mongryong and makes dinner for one. He doesn’t think about Minseok. 

  


A flurry of messages from Chanyeol greet him on his phone screen on a Saturday morning. 

  


_beaekhuyn_  
_baekhyun_  
_fcuk wake up_  
_u need to see dis_

  


When he clicks on the link, his stomach drops to his knees. The first thing he sees is a picture of Minseok, from what he deems is years ago judging by the blond hair, and next to him, smiling and waving, is Im Yoona.

  


_Nation’s Couple is Back!_ , the title reads. The rest of the article details a late-night encounter after their date last week, and the pictures, grainy and compromising, show them walking close together in an empty street. Or so they thought.

  


A horrible feeling, like shards of glass encrusted in his lungs, throbs away in his chest. Baekhyun clicks out of the app, and gets out of bed to take a shower. Then, he goes for a walk with Mongryong and buys kimbap for lunch. 

  


He doesn’t think about Minseok. 

  


“How are you doing?” Jongdae asks on the phone later that night. “We were thinking about going to Hongdae tonight.”

  


“I don’t really feel like it,” Baekhyun replies. He has Overwatch opened in his laptop, and he isn’t planning to move from the couch. “You guys go and have fun.”

  


Instead of an answer, he hears Jongdae clear his throat. “Listen, Chanyeol told me about Minseok, and I think—”

  


Baekhyun rolls his eyes, despite that Jongdae can’t see him. “Jongdae, nothing’s wrong,” he mumbles. “I just don’t feel like going, alright?”

  


“You’ve never skipped on a weekend night, Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, sternly. “So don’t think I buy that crap. You need to stop being stubborn and just talk to the guy.”

  


“I don’t wanna,” Baekhyun groans. “Besides we’d only gone on one date, they have history together.” He sighs, slouching in the couch. “I don’t wanna get in the middle of that.” 

  


He’d done such a good job of keeping the guy out of his thoughts during the rest of the day, and now, the pang in his chest springs up with fresh disillusion. It’s Baekhyun’s fault for getting attached so soon; of course a relationship like that wouldn’t go anywhere. An actor falling in love with an ordinary guy only happens in dramas and Hollywood movies, not in a modest little district in Seoul.

  


“You’re a chicken!” Jongdae yells into his ear, and Baekhyun has to keep his phone at a safe distance to not get his eardrums busted. “Call Minseok!”

  


The line goes dead. Baekhyun resolves to go back to his game and let the noise of gunfire and screams drown out his problems for a while.

  


  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


On Sunday morning, Baekhyun wakes up to his phone ringing next to his face on the pillow. He answers on the fifth ring, when he realizes the person on the other line isn’t going to give up.  


  


“Hello?”

  


“Baekhyun?” he hears a voice ask. “Did I wake you up?”

  


Baekhyun’s heart stops dead in his chest. “Minseok?” He scrambles to sit up on the bed. “N-No, I was already up.”

  


“Can we talk right now? It’s important.” 

  


“Um, sure,” Baekhyun says, running a hand through his hair. “Go ahead.”

  


“I’m driving right now,” Minseok tells him. “I’ll be there in ten.”

  


Baekhyun stares at his phone where the call has ended on the screen. He shrieks, throwing the covers aside and running to the bathroom to clean himself up in record time before Minseok gets there.

  


When Minseok knocks on his door exactly ten minutes later, Baekhyun’s still in his sweatpants and old shirt, but his hair is combed and he smells like fresh mint. Mongryong tails after him, sniffing and yapping at the door.

  


On the other side, Minseok is dressed more or less the same, but on him, it looks like he just ran out of an Adidas ad.

  


“Hey,” Baekhyun greets, stepping aside to let Minseok in. His nonchalance is a contrast to the thousands of knots tied in his stomach. “What’s up?”

  


Minseok slides down his face mask, and gives him a smile, small and timid. “I needed to talk to you,” he says. “Sorry for the short notice, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

  


“Okay.” Baekhyun pushes his hands into the pockets of his pants, and bounces on the balls of his feet. “Talk. I’m all ears.”

  


“I know you saw the articles,” Minseok starts, “and they’re all fake. At least, what they’re saying. We’re not back together.”

  


Baekhyun’s heart does a treacherous flip. He doesn’t dare himself to hope. “But you have a lot of history together,” he counters quietly. “I understand if you guys want to try again. It’s what couples who have been together for a long time always do.”

  


Minseok shakes his head with resolution. “Trust me, not us.” He laughs, to Baekhyun’s surprise. “Yoona’s dating her rival in her new drama.”

  


Baekhyun’s brows rise with surprise. “You mean… a girl?”

  


There’s that gummy smile again, followed by a nod. “That’s right,” he acquisces. “A girl.”

  


“Oh,” Baekhyun breathes, then he laughs with unconcealed relief. “I wasn’t expecting that, but good for her?”

  


“That night I went over to her house because they had a fight,” Minseok explains. “But they’re fine now.” He takes a step towards Baekhyun. “I’m sorry that interrupted our date and I didn’t contact you afterwards, but my agency put me on lockdown, and I wanted to wait until things cleared up a little.” He takes a deep breath. “I know it sort of ruined what we had going on, but I was hoping… we could go on another date? Maybe many more in the future?” 

  


Minseok bites his lip, eyes wide and expectant, and it’s all Baekhyun can do not to groan and throw his hands in the air. 

  


“Of course,” Baekhyun says, embarrassed at his own eagerness. “As many dates as you want.”

  


Minseok’s grin broadens, and that fluttery feeling, like thousands of butterflies flying near his ribcage, settles in Baekhyun once again. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, because Minseok yanks him close by his shirt and kisses him. 

  


It’s short, a couple of chaste kisses, but Minseok cups his face with such gentleness, Baekhyun melts all the same. The hand doesn’t move when they separate, and neither does Minseok, so Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist and swoops in for another kiss. This time, he makes sure to suck on Minseok’s upper lip, and trace the shape of his mouth with his tongue, smiling into the kiss when Minseok groans with frustration, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair.

  


“You look really good with these pants,” Minseok murmurs between kisses. “It makes your legs look fantastic.” He grabs Baekhyun’s butt, and sniggers at the gasp he elicits. “And your ass, too.”

  


“You look like you just ran out of an ad, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” Baekhyun replies teasingly. “So you have no room to talk.”

  


“Does that bother you?” Minseok asks, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. “That I’m, you know, famous?”

  


Something in the way he says it, as though it’s some minor inconvenience, has Baekhyun laughing again. 

  


“You’re a heartthrob that owns a penthouse in Gangnam,” Baekhyun answers. “I’m just an ordinary guy working a nine to five job.”

  


To Baekhyun’s surprise, Minseok snorts. “Do you think I care?” Minseok shakes his head. “All I care about is getting you out of these clothes in the next hour.” His eyes widen, teeth scraping over his bottom lip. “Sorry, did I go too far? We just got back together, and we can always wait.”

  


Baekhyun laughs, throwing his hands over Minseok’s shoulders to pull him closer. “I was wondering when you would get me naked, to be honest.”

  


In the next hour, Baekhyun is bent over the armrest of his couch, naked as the day he was born. Minseok pounds into him from behind, and clawing at the cushions is all Baekhyun can do to hold on for dear life.

  


“You’re so beautiful,” Minseok pants, slowing down to shallow thrusts. “Has anyone ever told you that?” 

  


Baekhyun shivers at the desire threaded in Minseok’s hoarse voice. Minseok takes the moment to trace hot hands over Baekhyun’s back and waist, appreciating his body and dripping small praises between kisses. Baekhyun smiles, feeling that his heart is about to burst. He’s never been told that he’s beautiful, even less been treated with such admiration, and his ‘thanks’ are choked out in a moan.

  


He resolves to show it in another way. Baekhyun grips the upholstery and begins pushing his hips backwards in earnest, grinning with pride when Minseok halts and lets him take charge. He steals a glance over his shoulder in time to see Minseok’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, moaning wantonly and hands on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, as Baekhyun rides him within an inch of his life. 

  


Baekhyun clenches hard enough around Minseok to make him come with a grunt, giving a few hard thrusts as he spills inside Baekhyun. He drops a kiss on Baekhyun’s nape before he pulls out, and it fills Baekhyun’s chest with fondness again. 

  


Then, Baekhyun remembers that he’s still achingly hard as he stands up, and the come running down his thighs ruins the moment. 

  


Minseok takes one look at him and laughs. “Let me take care of that,” he says, kneeling in front of Baekhyun, and wasting no time in taking him into his mouth. 

  


Minseok doesn’t let go even when Baekhyun grabs his hair as a warning, gripping Baekhyun’s thighs as he swallows him down. Baekhyun crumbles to the floor, exhausted and spent, but the sight of Minseok wiping his fingers from any residues with his tongue has his dick twitching with interest. 

  


That man is going to be the end of Baekhyun.

  


“Now that we’ve made a mess of my couch and living room floor,” Baekhyun rasps, “can we rest for a little bit?”

  


“Why,” Minseok asks, with a playful lilt, “feeling tired already?”

  


Baekhyun feels like his bones have turned to liquid, but the twinkle he sees in Minseok’s eyes has arousal pooling in his gut in record time. Minseok kisses his chest, licking the barbells in his nipples with the tip of his tongue, gaze focused on Baekhyun intently. 

  


“You’re really going to be the end of me,” Baekhyun groans. 

  


Minseok laughs as he goes down, breath brushing Baekhyun’s navel. He takes Baekhyun’s soft dick into his mouth, bent on getting him hard and ready again.

  


“I feel like I’m the eldest in this relationship now,” Baekhyun mutters. “Because you certainly can’t be edging thirty and still have that kind of energy.” He gets a slap to the thigh in retaliation, but the vibrations from Minseok’s laugh has his back arching with a moan. “Fuck, do I have to pay for the bill on our next date?”

  


Minseok lets go of Baekhyun’s dick with a pop. “I already asked you out,” he says, voice raspy and low. “And that’s what we’re doing next.”

  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun introduces Minseok to his friends after much insistence from both ends a week later.  


  


Jongdae and Chanyeol had bugged him every day since Baekhyun announced their relationship to meet Minseok, and Minseok, bless his kind soul, wanted to meet his friends because he wanted to know more about Baekhyun.

  


Baekhyun had been dreading the very moment they were all in the same room, but to his surprise, for all of Jongdae and Chanyeol’s loudness, they’re rendered speechless when Minseok walks into the barbecue place. The starstruck moment only lasts until Minseok namedrops a movie star, though, and the questions about celebrities and the like come barreling forward; Minseok humours them, adding his own stories with amusing ease. In the end, to Baekhyun’s relief, his friends manage to behave well, and thankfully keep the embarrassing anecdotes about Baekhyun to a low degree. Minseok starts a friendly banter with Jongdae in no time, and Baekhyun watches, with unconcealed fondness, the most important people in his life get along.

  


He starts when Minseok skims fingers over his knuckles under the table. Sending him a look that communicates more than words possibly could, Minseok laces their hands together and rests them over his knee. They’ve only been dating for two weeks, but Baekhyun feels so at home in that moment, slumped against Minseok while laughing at Jongdae and Chanyeol scrambling to pour the model a drink, that Baekhyun doesn’t dare to ask for anything else.

  
  
  
  


(Cherries ) (Cherries ) (Cherries )

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun arrives to the café at seven on the dot on a Saturday.  


  


He fidgets with his blazer, wondering if he’s overdressed, until he spots Minseok outside, wearing a jacket that looks far too expensive for the place. He’s looking down the street, his profile bathed in the warm glow of the sunset, and something about the sight makes Baekhyun stop. 

  


This is their sixth official date—Minseok refuses to count the nights spent in Baekhyun’s or his couch eating takeout as dates—but Baekhyun still gets that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach as if it was their first date. It’s cheesy and cliché—Minseok would laugh at him if he told him—but it’s in the same vein with an epiphany he had earlier this week, when he woke up in the morning and Minseok was sleeping next to him. 

  


Baekhyun propped himself on an elbow, and stared down at Minseok, brushing his bangs from his forehead with featherlight fingertips, dragging them down to the slope of his shoulder. He ran his fingers over his forearm, watching out for a change in the flutter of his lashes or the even hush of his breathing, before he was pulled by his own arm, Minseok shifting so they fit together back to chest. Baekhyun lay there, pressed against the solid warmth of Minseok’s body, and figured that it wouldn’t hurt if he was late to work in favour of cuddling for a few minutes with his boyfriend. 

  


Boyfriend. That sole realization made Baekhyun’s breath hitch, then exhale with the elation that yeah, Minseok, the cutest and hottest guy in Korea, was his boyfriend.

  


Baekhyun smiles, then walks over to meet his date. 

  


“Have you been waiting too long?” 

  


Minseok’s surprise turns into a smile. “Not really, I like to get early to places,” he answers, giving Baekhyun one of those once-overs that always gets him hot under his clothes. “I really like the coffee in this place.” 

  


“As much as you like me?” Baekhyun prompts, cheeky grin and fluttering lashes.

  


Minseok rolls his eyes, and jabs a finger into his stomach. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he reproaches, but the fondness threading in his smile belies his tone.

  


Perhaps it’s that smile on Minseok’s face, or the fact that he looks breathtaking in the dying light of the afternoon, but he’s sure he doesn’t want to let go of Minseok. Minseok, who likes to banter and never lets Baekhyun get away with anything, who looks handsome in designer suits on magazine covers, but especially on his knees in Baekhyun’s bed, like he was the previous night. Baekhyun prefers the later moments, though, when Minseok’s spent and blissed-out in his arms, and they’re cuddling in the afterglow.

  


It’s the single cheesiest thought Baekhyun’s ever had, and what an odd thing to muse about in the middle of the street, but Baekhyun’s been feeling a bit sappy as of late. God, he’s got it bad.

  


“Baekhyun?” 

  


Minseok’s voice cuts through his embarrassing reverie, and the look on his face, edging on amused and concerned, tears a soft laugh out of Baekhyun.

  


“Let’s go in,” Minseok says, tilting his head. “You’re making me kind of worried with that dumb smile on your face.”

  


Baekhyun reaches out for Minseok’s hand to give it a squeeze, and smiles wider when he gets a squeeze back. It’s short—they can’t be seen holding hands—but the heat of Minseok’s hand lingers on his skin like a glove, and the way he smiles at Baekhyun makes his heart beat just a little faster. He’s going to think about holding Minseok’s hand for the next hour, but he knows that he’ll do it later when they’re alone—that and so much more. 

  


“Alright,” Baekhyun murmurs, smiling as Minseok leads them into the café.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
